


Sherlolly for mollymatters on Tumblr

by Pippip_hurray



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlolly- fandom, Sherlolly- relationship
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Podfic Available, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly- oneshot, horny Molly Hooper, sherlock/molly - Freeform, someone needs attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Pippip_hurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is busy. Molly wants something.  I had to fit it into the "Ask" box on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had been at the microscope for ages in the kitchen, studying samples and meditating on their significance, until Molly had had enough and pushed the microscope away from him. He startled and glared at Molly. She said nothing but leaned closely and kept his gaze. Something behind her eyes sparkled; something in his eyes gleamed. He gripped her wrist, compelling her to follow him to the bedroom. Reaching it, Molly used the leverage of his grasp on her wrist to throw him to the mattress.


	2. Sherlolly podfic

[Stream and/or Download](https://soundcloud.com/pippip_hurray/sherlolly-for-mollymatters)


End file.
